1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolyte including a layered metal oxide, fuel cell including thereof, a production method thereof and production, method for electrode catalyst.
2. Related Background Art
In Patent Document 1 (International Publication No. 2010/007949), an invention is described that relates to a fuel cell in which NaCO2O4, LaFe3Sr3O10, and Bi4Sr14Fe24O56, which are layered metal oxides, are used as a solid electrolyte. These layered metal oxides are thought to have ion conductivity because they can intercalate water between the layers. In this fuel cell, a high electromotive force can be obtained even under low temperature conditions of around room temperature (about 20 to 80° C.), without using hydrazine (N2H4) for fuel or platinum as a catalyst.